


rumor has it

by dachenabritta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Ben has a huge dick lol, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, High School AU, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Underage, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nicknames, Overstimulation, Spanking, ben is a geek in the streets but a fucking dom in the sheets holy shit, did I mention Rey is a brat?, everyone is 18 tho, i'm tagging Bully Rey just in case, mentions of Ben and Rey with others, not-nice Rey Palpatine, pretty popular girl Rey, rey is a brat, secret relationship (kinda?), smart dorky Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachenabritta/pseuds/dachenabritta
Summary: Rich, bratty popular girl Rey Palpatine hears a rumor that dorky band kid Ben Solo has a 10-inch...ahem.They're completely outside of each other's social circles: Rey at the absolute top of the social ladder, Ben at the bottom. There's no way ishellshe'd be caught dead with him.But damn, if Rey isn't tempted to just walk up to him at lunch period and ask...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 97
Kudos: 485





	1. did you hear?

**Author's Note:**

> twitter made me do it
> 
> Also this is for Mike. The IRL inspiration for this. I hope he never sees this. 
> 
> Love ya Mikey xoxox

"Did you hear?"

Rey glances up from her iPhone, the case pink and glittery, the model the newest. If anything is going to be worthy enough for a Palpatine, it's going to have to be the best. 

"Hear what?"

Jannah giggles a bit, whispering something into Rose's ear, as the girls sit outside during lunch period, dining on sushi and high-end sashimi. "You really don't know?" Rose pipes out, matching Jannah's giggles. 

Rey scoffs. If she knew, she wouldn't be fucking asking.

"Either spit it out or I'm spitting in the food."

The two girls immediately sit up, serious now. Rey is not one to throw around empty threats. 

"You know that weird guy who looks kinda like emo Shaggy from Scooby-Doo, Ben Saul- _Solo_. There's a...rumor going around."

"Solo? The dude who's in band with you, Rose?"

The small girl nods, picking up a roll and dipping it into some soy sauce. "That'd be him."

"What about him," Rey says flatly. Bored.

Every rumor at this school is boring. Every boy. Every girl. Every teacher. At least Rose and Jannah are like her: bitchy, rich and in love with their own influence over the school's mass.

"Well..." Jannah begins, "I heard from Rose, who heard from Jamie, who's actually _frenemies_ with Taylor, and Taylor told _her_ that Ben Solo wanted his V-card punched during last spring's prom and that the minute he unzipped, his date apparently fainted."

Rey stops chewing, trying to process.

"Wait. What?"

"He's got a massive dick, Rey!" Rose all but exclaims, like she'd been holding the information in for an eternity. 

She scoffs, not impressed. All guys at this school claim to be heavy hung. This is nothing new. 

"Oh yea? What is he? A solid six inches?" Rey takes another sip from her custom Hydro Flask. "So what."

Her two friends are giggling again and Rey is starting to get pissed. 

She hates being left out of the loop.

And Rey Palpantine is _never_ out of the loop.

"Spit it out already!"

Jannah squirms, gigglings still lifting throughout her voice.

"Rumor has it that he's _ten_ inches."

That does make Rey's eyes blow wide. Ten? Is that even possible?

"No _fucking way_ ," she smiles in disbelief. "How would anyone even know that? Did his date bring a ruler when they planned to fuck?"

Rose laughs at that.

"As if! Ben told her. Because he had to _warn her_."

The three girls are howling now, the absurd rumor filling the otherwise dry conversation during lunch. There's nothin else to really talk about besides harping on your fellow classmate's dick sizes.

"And get this," Jannah continues, nearly whispering, "he made Stacy McConnel come _eleven_ times."

For some reason, Rey's laughs become a bit more pink and heated after that. Not because the rumor is so outrageous. Or because it's hard to beleive that a boy who has the figure of a warped chopstick and the charm of a doorknob is some kind of secret sex god.

It's because Rey's sorta jealous.

++

She pretended to have some varsity athlete who went to another school be her made-up boyfriend all through junior year.

It wasn't because Rey couldn't find anyone to date. Almost every boy at the high school practically drooled over her. She knew her figure was great. That boys liked the bitchy spunk tone in her voice. 

Rey had also started a rumor late sophomore year that she gave the best blowjobs despite never touching a dick in her life.

So it was easy enough to tell her friends that she lost her virginity mid-junior year. No one was surprised; it was almost expected.

...except that Rey didn't.

She only _told_ everyone she did. That her and her fake boyfriends at Whatever-High banged for the first time in the back of his car, then the second time behind the bleachers at his school and then _finally_ fucked in her bed the third time.

Rey is literally so high up on the social ladder, that no one has questioned anything. Or assumed she made him up all along.

The thought fleets through her mind during all of calculus while she bites the end of her eraser and gazes out the window. 

Why did Rey make it all up? She could have easily lost her virginity years ago. (even though virginity is just a stupid male construct that is disgusting and old fashioned)

Rey is not afraid of sex.

Actually, it's quite the opposite.

From what she’s heard from her two BFF's, sex was not all that great. It was gross, quick and did nothing for them. At that point, they'd only kept fuckbuddies around because the concept made them seem cool. 

In all honesty, Rey just wants the deed done. Over with. Finished.

But she wants to finish too. 

Not like...whatever the hell Jannah and Rose have been doing.

Rey sighs, letting the pencil drop as her foot bounces up and down erratically. It can't be _that_ hard to just walk up to someone and ask to have sex.

Right?

She ponders and ponders, but in the end, realizes that she's Rey _Fucking_ Palpatine, and she will be getting whatever she wants because that's how the world has always worked for her.

Always.

++

It's a Tuesday when she finally spots him, sitting alone and eating lunch behind the garbage cans on the floor. 

Rose and Jannah are setting up their lunch, roasted tomato spread and fire-baked bread, Rey grabbing some drinks from the cafeteria's concession stand. She glances around a few times, unsurprised to catch a few people checking out her bare legs beneath the pleated skirt and bust that strains against the tight, white frilly shirt she wears.

Imagine if she'd worn stockings today.

Four boys would've creamed their pants, _at least._

Rey pays for the drinks, some boring unflavored green tea and then trots over past the garbage cans to the dark-haired giant crunched in on himself, doodling god knows what on the front of his notebook.

Her ruby Mary-Janes stop just inches short of his dirty converse.

_Jesus, is she really about to do this?_

"Hey," Rey barks down to him, "You're Solo, right?"

He startles, pen dropping to the tiled floor as his dark, doe eyes look up to her, wide and full of surprise. 

"U-um yea, that woul-that would be me."

Rey humphs, and places her free hand against her hip.

"There's a little rumor going around, Solo. Maybe you've heard it?"

He sets down the notebook and tries to sit up a little bit straighter, but Rey towers over him, despite their quite frankly _ridiculous_ size difference, 

"I haven't-" Solo stutters, "I don't know what y-you're talking about."

"Seriously? At least half of the school has been spreading it."

He frowns.

"Well, I obviously don't know what you're talking about. And if you're only over here to make fun of me, I'd rather you not."

Solo grabs back his notebook and forgets the food, going straight back to doodling and...ignoring Rey. 

_Ignoring Rey?_

Oh, hell no.

"Everyone's saying you've got a ten inch dick."

Solo stills, unsurprisingly. 

"Is it true?" Rey badgers. "Did you really make Stacy McConnel come ele-"

"Why would you care about any of that?"

A wicked grin breaks off across Rey’s face. "So you're saying it's not just a rumor?"

"I don't-"

"Because you're blushing pretty bad Solo, and I'm starting to think it's true.”

"Why do _you_ care?" he repeats, looking back up to Rey.

She huffs, the moment finally coming.

"I need you to have sex with me."

Poor Solo chokes on his own spit, Rey rolling her eyes in response. She gazes around the cafeteria to ensure no spying eyes are watching. Luckily, he’s far enough behind the trash cans that they're both out of view. 

“ _Excuse me?”_

“You heard me.” Rey says with a click of her tongue. “It’s a matter of life or death, Solo.”

“I highly doubt that…” he grumbles.

_“Okay,”_ she whines, “so I’m being a _tad_ overdramatic. And I’m not going to force you or anything. I’m not _that_ kind of evil. But let’s just say my offers don’t usually get declined.”

  
  


Solo’s eyes are still glued to the floor, as the pen in his hand begins to tap feverishly against the notebook. He also looks around, but for the opposite reason.

Everybody _wants_ to be seen talking to Rey. 

“G-go away. Please.”

Rey actually stumbles on her feet, physically blown away by his rejection.

Okay. So _almost_ everyone wants to be seen talking to her.

Everyone except the one she currently wants.

“Did you not just hear _a single thing I just said?_ ” She roars back, angry at his dismissal of her.

Solo just shrugs.

_The fucking audacity-_

“What’s your problem then, huh? Am I too _ugly_ for you, Solo? Is that it?”

He looks back up, jaw dropped, and gaping for something. “N-no! I didn’t mean that! What- don’t, that’s not-”

“If I’m attractive to you, then why not?” 

The plastic bottom of Rey’s shoe taps against the floor as her impatience grows and grows. She expected this to go quickly and be easy. And stupid Solo is being just _troublesome._

“Because you’re Rey Palpatine…” he finally utters out.

Rey rolls her eyes again. “So?”

“What would people say?” Solo whispers up to her, looking around. “If they found out?”

She smiles, knowing that she’s caught her prey.

“Nothing. We’d keep it between us. I’m not doing this as some kind of fucking charity service. The only service I want done is _on me_. Multiple times, preferably.”

His elongated throat bobs as he swallows, Solo searching within her eyes for any kind of lie or deceit. But Rey only raises an eyebrow, expectant, and honest.

Solo sighs, running a hand through his long, dark mop of hair. 

“I’ll...think about it.”

Rey tries not to squeal, but does clasp both her hands together in excitement. 

“Great! Let me know by Friday, how about that? But make sure _I_ come up to _you_ , kay?”

He only groans a response, going back his doodle and back waving off Rey.

Though, when she dips her vision _juuuuust_ a tad down, just under where his sloppy bangs fall, Rey notes that his entire face is as pink as her Hydro Flask. 

Like a ripe, juicy strawberry, Rey supposes. 

_Much like his lips-_

Rey Palpatine spins on her heel, her short skirt twirling and no doubt flashing him if Solo was even bothering to look, but she doesn’t care. 

Because Rey knows _exactly_ what response she’ll be getting Friday. 

++

Surprisingly, Rey notices her and Solo don’t have a single class together. 

She doesn’t pay attention to who’s in _any_ of her classes really, seeing as most of them are below her. Nerds. Theatre geeks. A few dumb jocks that Rey has mingled with at a house party.

But no Solo.

The week bores on, and whenever Rey is walking through the prison-like hallways, or leaving the school in her custom rose-gold Porsche, she keeps a very keen eye out.

He does... _go_ to this school, right?

Curiosity wins the best of her when Rey is driving Rose home Thursday after school, with still no sight of Solo during the last two days. He wasn’t in his regular spot behind the garbage cans during lunch either when she checked. 

“Ben Solo?” Rose asks. “Why would you care where _he_ is?”

Rey doesn’t want anyone to know their deal, not even Rose, so, in usual Rey fashion, she makes some shit up.

“He’s my partner for this dumb project in some class.”

Rose raises a brow, looking over to Rey gripping the steering wheel, who is most likely speeding.

“Really? That’s like, a crazy coincidence then. Weren’t we _just_ talking about his di-”

“Yes!” She barks, defensive. “It’s a fucking coincidence!”

Rose scoffs at her and gazes out the window. Rey doesn’t miss the shit-eating grin that’s reflected in the window. 

“Is that why you talked to him at lunch the other day? And the reason you’ve been so _distracted_? Because of this...project?”

She’s going to fucking kill Rose, she swears, the little brat can sometimes be even _worse_ than Rey, which she’s sure wasn’t even possible.

“ _Yes._ Because of the project. Now answer my goddamn question, Rose.”

Her best friend only sighs, takes a minute to type something out on her phone and then _finally_ looks up.

“Ben Solo only goes to our school for like, two classes. He’s in the excelled program at the community college. That’s why I have band with him. It’s like, his only real class here. Besides the class I guess _you_ have with him.”

God, so not only does Solo _look_ like a dork, he’s also stupidly smart.

It makes Rey want to puke.

Does she _really_ want to fuck a nerd? A _super_ nerd?

But then, for some odd reason, the image of his stupid blushing face, doodled converse on _very_ large feet, and long, lanky limbs that look like they could hoist her entire body weight in one fell swoop, suddenly flash in Rey’s brain, her forehead becoming hot, which is...strange because Solo is _not_ attractive to her at all-

“Rey? Heeeeello?”

“Great.” Rey squeaks out at Rose, unsure of what’s happening to her anymore. “Thanks. This conversation doesn’t leave this car. Understood?”

“Understood.”

Rose doesn’t say anything back during the remainder of her ride. 

++

Friday comes. Rey is nervous. 

She wasn’t fucking nervous on Tuesday. Not on the day she literally solicited sex to a random, apparently _very_ well hung dude she’d literally never met before. 

Her nerves skyrocket when a single finger taps on her shoulder, Rose and Jannah looking past Rey like they’re being greeted by death himself.

She whips around, heart thumping and already knowing. 

“Solo,” Rey breathes out, caught in the moment. 

But then the moment ends.

Because _no one_ is allowed to approach their table without _explicit_ permission. 

Solo included. 

She made that clear on Tuesday.

“I’ve been thinking about what you asked…” he starts.

He’s too loud. Rose and Jannah are still staring. _And listening._

“...and I think it would b-”

“Great!” Rey suddenly interrupts. “So you’re almost done with our project then?”

His head tilts in confusion, his response cut off abruptly. 

“P-Project?” he whispers.

For being such a nerd, you’d think he’d catch a clue. 

“ _Yes._ Our partner project. For AP Gov. Duh.”

Her eyes bounce backwards, trying to motion to the two girls behind them, hanging on to every second of this interaction like sharks sniffing out blood. 

“O-oh yea. O-Our project. How could I forget…”

Rey smiles, satisfied, and glad he’s playing along. 

Her social life could go down the fucking drain if she was caught talking to Solo _willingly._

“We still need to finish the last part. Do you have a car?”

Solo shakes his head. “I, uh, take the bus.”

Ew. And he’s poor, too.

_Great._

“I’ll pick you up at the library at four tomorrow. How does that sound?” she asks with an award-winning smile. “And then we can wrap up this project and turn it in or whatever.”

Solo stares down at her, like he’s searching for something that Rey’s unwilling to give. The truth, maybe. 

Like hell Rey’s going to admit in front of Rose and Jannah what they’re _actually_ going to be doing. 

Not some AP Gov project, that’s sure. 

“Okay. G-Great. I’ll see you then.”

Solo gives a final nod to her best friends, who laugh at him. 

He shuffles away, embarrassed. 

And while Rey is over the moon _ecstatic_ that he agreed, she can’t help but bury the strange feeling that _never_ appears. It’s trying to claw its way up through her throat and out into the open; to expose itself to the disgusting, smelly air that floods the cafeteria. 

Rey feels kinda... _guilty._


	2. i've seen it with my own two eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikey...i am so sorry...this is just...porn...
> 
> also plz note new tags!!! cw warning in endnote

Saturday is sunny, bright and exciting. 

Rey begins her day by taking her first shower, just to scrub away any of the night’s yuckness, then has her usual hand-ground steel oatmeal and fresh strawberries for breakfast, followed by her  _ extremely  _ rigorous yoga routine, built to keep her abs and ass in check. 

She’s nervous and ecstatic for what’s to come today. Especially when Rey’s shaving  _ everything.  _

It’s a choice, she tells herself. If Rey didn’t want to shave, she fucking wouldn’t. No man is ever going to tell Rey whether or not her legs or pussy should be bare. 

After applying the heaps and heaps of lotion and perfumes post-shave shower, Rey orders lunch and eats her artisan pesto sandwich in the tub, singingly loudly to some dumb pop song on the radio because no one is ever home.

It’s been a few weeks, she realizes, since Sheev Palpatine has graced the mansion with his presence. With him accompanies his assistant and bodyguard, who also live here, but are with him currently. 

He could be in Europe or Africa for all Rey knows. 

She suds up and sinks into the lavender water, letting the steam air out her perfect pores. 

Rey picks out an outfit and tries not to overthink it. It’s not like she needs to seduce Solo, seeing as he’s already agreed, and he’s not worth the energy for some stupid panty and garter belt set. 

Matching white bra and undies it is, then. 

The sun is still up and hot when Rey drives off towards the library. Her navigation is set up because Rey has no fucking idea how to get to there, seeing as she’s never been before. 

For a minute, after she’d pulled into the parking lot, Rey fears she might be stood up.

Her eyes nervously scan the entrance and the nearby sidewalks, searching for anyone tall with dark hair. It’s technically time and it’s possible that Solo could be late and if he is, he’s  _ not  _ going to hear the end of it, that little-

A quiet knock sounds from the passenger window. 

“Fuck!”

Rey jumps in her Corinthian leather seat, surprised by the sound. She nearly growls when she presses down on the  _ unlock _ button. Solo yanks open the door, surprise decorating his face too. 

“Don’t  _ scare  _ me like that, moron!” she screams. “And you’re late!”

Solo quirks an eyebrow at her, already tired of her shit. 

Unsurprising.

“It’s literally four right now. I’m right on time.”

He hesitates to get into the seat. 

“And...I’m sorry for scaring you. Can I still come over?”

Rey scoffs. 

“Of course. This is for my benefit anyways. Get in.”

Solo squeezes into the seat, then has to extend the legroom with the automated handle. There’s a solid, awkward minute of complete silence, save for the whirring sound of the seat, where they don’t speak or look at each other. 

_ This better be fucking worth it. _

“Comfy?” she asks him sarcastically, once Solo’s been buckled in.

He shrugs. “Sure.”

Rey reverses quickly, tires skidding from the sheer speed as she exits the library parking lot. 

Solo drums his fingers against his thigh. He’s in jeans and some rock band shirt with the same disgusting converse, hair  _ actually  _ combed today and smelling better than he did Tuesday or Friday.

Curious, Rey takes a silent inhale, breathing in Solo’s scent as best she can without being creepy and notes that he’s wearing a  _ cologne.  _

At least he has  _ standards. _

When they drive through the gates and up the driveway, he peers up through the windshield, eyes blown wide and jaw dropped. 

“You live  _ here? _ ” 

Rey pulls into her garage spot, next to Grandpapa’s BMW, and rolls her eyes. 

“No. We’re robbing the place actually.” She gestures to the back seat with a thumb. “The guns and masks are in the back. Grab them for me, will you?”

For a second, Solo doesn’t pick up on her sarcasm and  _ does  _ look into the back, frowning when the realization hits him.

“That’s...not funny.”

Rey laughs anyways, pushing her door open.

“Actually, it  _ is.” _

She slams it, expectant for him to follow. 

And he does, trailing behind each of Rey’s steps when they enter the main house, removing their shoes, and when they climb up the stairs towards her room. 

“Don’t touch the walls,” Rey instructs. “The wallpaper was hand-painted in France and Grandpapa will  _ kill  _ you if he sees a fingerprint.”

Solo doesn’t respond. 

Rey lets him into her room which is as pink and frilly as the rest of her life and also the size of a studio apartment. 

“Holy shit…” he whispers, breathless. 

She tosses her keys and wallet onto the desk while Solo oogles her room. The bed is a canopy style with silk curtains, the wallpaper also made in France. All the furniture was hand-crafted in Italy. Her rugs and carpet are directly from Persia. 

And yet again, Solo is looking at everything but  _ her. _

“If you’re done being impressed, I’d like to start.”

He knocks out of the stupor, nodding but unsure of where to go. His feet stumble a bit until he’s sitting at the end of the bed, hands on his knees and eyes cast downwards.

“I don’t usually-” Solo starts, “This isn't how I do this usually.”

Rey takes a few languid steps to him, her feet inches away from his. 

“Do what? Fuck a girl?”

He stiffens. 

“I don’t know you, Rey. We don’t know anything about each other. I don’t even know what your favorite color is.”

Rey crosses her arms. The point of this all isn’t to get to  _ know  _ each other.

“Take a fucking  _ guess  _ at what my favorite color is, Solo.”

He looks around again, then at her outfit, a blush forming on his cheeks when the answer becomes so blatantly obvious.

“Is it...green?”

Rey actually  _ growls,  _ unsure of how to respond to his sass when  _ she’s  _ supposed to be the one here in charge. 

She needs to kickstart this rodeo. And fast. 

Without thinking too much, Rey whips off her blouse and grabs at Solo’s bear-paw hands, setting them on the open skin there at her waist. 

“I don’t want to talk about colors. Or your favorite food. Or wherever the fuck you want to go to college.”

Solo takes a deep breath and looks up to Rey, eyes pointed on her chin. There’s something else replacing the surprise that was once there. 

“I want you and that  _ rumor  _ to take me seven ways to Sunday.”

She moves his hands up higher so that they’re just shy of her tits.

“That’s  _ it. _ ”

He doesn’t say anything, but nods. 

Good. At least he’s an obedient one. 

Since this is literally Rey’s first time doing any of...this, she begins to mimic only what she’s seen in movies and porn. She grinds into his thighs as she pushes his hands higher, letting out a small sigh at the touch of another for the first time, tilting her head back since that’s what the girl  _ always  _ does. It looks sexy. 

Rey keeps at it for what feels like an eternity. Solo squeezes her skin only slightly and shuffles her a little closer. 

And it all feels…

Boring.

Solo must pick up on it too; that no one’s especially turned on or happy, and lets his hands drop back to her waist. 

“W-wait, Rey. This isn’t working.”

“No kidding,” she huffs, eyes looking up to her vaulted ceiling.

He doesn’t say anything for a moment and neither does she. 

“Could you let me, uh, maybe take over?”

Rey looks down at him, meeting Solo’s eyes for the first time today. 

Giving him the reins would be giving up a  _ lot  _ of trust.

“Will I come a lot if you do?” 

Solo pauses, then shrugs, hands still holding her waist. 

“I guess so. That’s just usually how I am. And you’re not a virgin, right?”

Rey laughs, trying to play off the lie before it even leaves her mouth. 

“Of  _ course  _ not. Who do you take me as? Some ugly loser who can’t get some?”

His eyes droop a little, like he  _ knows  _ she’s lying. Doesn't mean Solo has the balls to call her out. 

“Do you have a safe word?”

_ A safe word? _

“Uh. No?” She responds back, genuinely confused. “Should I?”

Why the hell would she need a  _ safe word? _

Solo removes one of his hands to stretch an arm behind his back, Rey’s eyes nearly bugging out when she spots his bicep flex.

“You should always have one. Mine’s  _ bagel. _ Do you want that to be yours too?”

Rey could laugh.  _ Bagel?  _ God, this guy is fucking weird. 

“Sure,” she says, not serious. “I doubt I’ll be shouting  _ bagel  _ when we fuck but if it makes you feel be-”

Rey is cut off when Solo’s hands return back to her waist and  _ spin  _ her, her back against his chest, ass cradled in his lap. Her mini skirt rides up the further he pulls her in, until Solo’s forearm splays the entirety of her ribcage. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, voice deceivingly calm.

Rey blinks a few times, brain not catching up with her body  _ quite _ yet.

“U-um, yes, I’m okay.”

“Great.”

With her approval, Solo takes his free hand, the one not currently caging Rey to his body, and  _ rips  _ her skirt down her legs in one swoop.

She idly hears the zipper rip from the connecting fabric. 

But the blood pumping through her ears is much louder. 

Solo takes that same hand and raises it to her throat, where his grip sits on either side of her esophagus, rather than the center, squeezing ever so lightly. 

She feels trapped. But…in a good way?

“You’re fine still, right?” he whispers into Rey’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She nods as much as his hand will allow. He remains still for a moment, like she’s some game plan that he’s trying to figure out. Her blood grows warmer and warmer each minute he holds her.

Rey reaches a near boiling point when the hand at her waist suddenly thrusts into her white, cotton panties. 

She bucks into his touch, a breathy sigh leaving as the sensation overwhelms and encloses her mind. Solo rubs a single finger up and down her slit, examining and prodding, until he begins swirling little circles against her clit.

“ _ Shit,”  _ Rey murmurs, eyes closing in bliss.

He works her up only a little, just enough for her to become sensitive and hungry, then Solo’s whipping them both around, carrying Rey by the waist, so that her knees are planted softly into the cushion of her mattress.

“I’m still learning this whole dirty-talk stuff,” he starts, finger still circling, “but would like me to try?”

Honestly, Rey would let Solo do whatever the fuck he wants to her if it means he’s going to keep touching her like  _ that.  _

“S-Sure.”

She  _ feels _ the grin that spreads across his face, pressed into the back of her head.

“God, I was wondering how long that was going to fucking take,” Solo growls into her ear. “You’re such a  _ brat _ , not wanting to give up any control. That’s how it always is for you, isn’t it, Princess?”

She goes to respond, utterly  _ offended  _ by his insults but they urge something deeper within her. Like an itch she can’t scratch. 

“You’re supposed to hate this,” he utters, delving a finger past her clit and straight into her cunt. 

Rey can only garble back sounds. 

“But judging by how soaked you are, I’d say it’s quite the opposite actually.”

He adds a second, knuckles straining the cotton of her panties, utterly stretched just like her virgin pussy is.

“You’re tight as fuck. You weren’t lying to me earlier, were you?”

Even with her head in the clouds, Rey has enough sense to shake her head, enforcing the lie. She doesn’t care if it’ll be painful once he penetrates. It’s a risk she was willing to take. 

But for Solo to think she’s a virgin is just...worse. Somehow. 

He hums back, seemingly unsatisfied, pulling his fingers from her and throws Rey down onto the bed. He adjusts her with those strong arms, so that her chest is pressed into the comforter and her ass is in the air, presented to him. 

“These need to go,” Solo calmly states as he tugs her undies down, lifting them from around her knees and then her ankles. “ _ Ah. _ ”

He prods a finger back to her entrance, then uses both hands to spread her cheeks wide, Rey yelping as the cool air breezes her aching and dripping cunt. 

“You shaved just for me. How sweet, Princess,” Solo coos. 

Rey raises her head, looking behind her with brows furrowed. “I shaved f-for  _ me,  _ you dumb motherf- _ mpphh! _ ”

She’s effectively silenced when Solo slaps a hand  _ hard  _ against her ass cheek.

“Remember to use the safe word if you need it, Rey,” he reminds her, breaking the stupor. And honestly, Rey should  _ not  _ be okay with this fucking nerd slapping her ass and calling her  _ princess  _ but she doesn’t stop him.

Not at all. 

“ _ I know, _ ” she grumbles, setting her head back down.

Solo responds with another spanking, this time, much harder. 

Rey yells into the silk of her comforter, confused yet so aroused by his hand. It’s like nothing she would have ever wanted. Or imagined. 

“Good girl,” he purrs, returning his fingers to her pussy while still spanking her right cheek.

The sensation becomes too much too quickly, and Rey is spurred to her first orgasm of the evening, her eyes watering as the small waves pulse again and again, continued by Solo’s relentless fingers. 

_ Jesus, if that’s only with his fingers… _

He only gives her a moment to relax, then flips her over so she’s facing him, her cheeks red and hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. It makes her wetter somehow, that he’s  _ completely  _ in control, down to the fact that she’s naked and heaving; Solo completely dressed, staring down at her like she’s nothing more than a chore to do.

“What do you want, Princess?” Solo asks with a calm tone, refusing to touch her, his hands stilled next to his knees which are also dented into the mattress. 

She only whines, hands reaching up to him. 

“Use your words, please.”

Her blush becomes even worse, to a point where Rey must match the rose hues of her room, the words completely stuck in her throat. 

“I w-want-”

Where the hell is her bravado? She literally asked him this same question only five days ago. It wasn’t that hard when Solo was crunched into himself, sitting on the dirty cafeteria floor. 

“I want you to fuck me, p-please,” Rey barely chokes out. 

Solo chuckles and grabs her knees, spreading them apart only slightly. “That was easy enough. Don’t you agree? There’s only a slight problem…”

He looks around her room, towards the head of her bed and frowns.

“I doubt you have lube. And I didn’t bring any.”

Shit. Rey didn’t think of that either. But she’s used dildos and vibrators before. She’s fully capable of handling  _ anything.  _

“I c-can take it without. I’m wet enough, I-I think.”

His eyes return to her, brow still raised, then he glances down to her bare cunt.

“I  _ guess, _ ” he whispers, voice back to the regular tone.

“P-Please!” Rey begs at him, not wanting to wait any longer. It’s more embarrassing sitting here, legs opened wide and pussy dripping than it is to beg. “It’ll be okay!”

An internal debate sets off in Solo’s head for only a mere moment, but he shrugs and grabs something from his back pocket: a little foil square that Rey realizes is a condom. 

“If you say so…”

Solo  _ finally  _ goes to unzip, Rey grinning and excited to see if everything is true or just bullshit. He unbuttons with one hand, then yanks the zip down, her eyes hungrily following every move, until Solo is reaching and gripping himself, pulling it out-

“Oh,  _ fuck me. _ ”

Rey swallows hard enough that they both hear it.

“That’s...kinda the goal,” he half-laughs, half-huffs, opening the condom with his teeth. “I hope this won’t be too much.”

Rey shakes her head, mesmerized by his movements as Solo runs the latex down his length. 

“Is it really-” she gulps, “Is it really  _ ten  _ inches?”

He laughs, tossing the foil to the side. “Nine and a half, actually. But I guess everyone just wanted to round up.” 

Scooting closer to Rey, his jeans brush the inside of her thighs while his cock bobs. Rey is fascinated by seeing a real penis for the first time in her life.

_ That’s right. _

This may fucking hurt. 

“I hope I haven’t scared you off yet. You really okay with this, Rey?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” she demands. “Just do it already.”

His face scrunches at her bratty tone that has since returned, but Rey has a feeling it will not be continuing for very long. _Especially_ if Solo keeps talking to her like she’s some spoiled little shit that he’s only punishing and not fucking the brains out of.

The tip presses in only slightly, making Rey gasp, as she rises on her elbows to watch him split her open. And she was right; the further he goes, the hotter the burn becomes, the stretch far too much than anything she could realistically handle. 

Solo notices, of course, that he isn't easing in like he should be. She hears him clear his throat, then a stream of saliva drips down onto her clit and to his cock. He uses a single finger to rub it around in place of lube. 

“It’s h-huge,” Rey sobs. And he’s only half-way in. 

“Hang onto me,” he whispers down to her, allowing Rey to loop her arms around his neck, fingers death-gripped into his shirt. “I’m almost-  _ fuck- _ I’m almost there.”

With a few more deep breaths, Rey relaxes and sinks into the warmth of Solo’s body heat, of his sandalwood cologne, and it replaces the pain. He groans when she can feel the inseam of his jeans brush her ass, meaning he’s almost completely seated in her. 

“ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… _ ” Rey repeats, the burning morphing into something a bit more pleasant when he rubs at her clit again. 

“I’m just going to stay here for a bit, okay? Let you come real quick.”

She nods, half-listening. It feels different now, with something filling her  _ and  _ his fingertips working like magic, that Rey realizes in the back of her mind that she has just lost her virginity. 

(Even though virginity is a completely made up thing and means absolutely fucking nothing, mind you)

Solo doesn’t thrust a single time when he works her up to her second peak, which hits  _ degrees  _ harder than the last one. Rey yells into his soft shirt, drool soaking the spot where she mouths his shoulder. 

Her shout is like the go signal for Solo.

Because he starts.

And he starts  _ strong.  _

His thrusting isn’t gradual at all, Rey thankfully stretched out enough from her last orgasm to take each and every pump of his hips. Solo goes so fast and so deep that he must hold her at the waist in order to aim true every time, her grip becoming tighter around his neck. 

Rey can’t breathe when she has her mouth pressed against his shirt. And thank god no one’s home because her moans are throaty and  _ far  _ too loud. 

“Jesus  _ Christ,  _ you feel good, Princess,” Solo mumbles to her ear. She clenches at how endearingly he says the nickname, which Rey thought as insulting earlier but now only wants him to keep saying. “How many times do you think you c-can even  _ come _ ?”

Truthfully, Rey has no fucking clue how many times she can handle. Three is her record. 

She can’t respond through her moans, and Solo must realize he’s not going to get an answer, instead opting to change the angle so he bumps the inside of her stomach, including a spot Rey didn’t know _existed_. 

“That feels nice, doesn’t it?” He keeps hitting it again and Rey feels tears drip off her chin. “How about you come for me right now? Wouldn't that be nice, Princess?”

The nickname sets her off, throwing Rey into her  _ third  _ orgasm. Her knees lock painfully around his broad torso, this one not silent at all, as Rey screams her pleasure towards the ceiling. It’s a head to toe sensation, one that continues because Solo doesn’t stop. Even with how hard she’s clenching and pulsing, he still somehow keeps thrusting. 

She feels him fumble at her back and realizes that Solo’s removing her bra with  _ one fucking hand.  _

And shit, that makes her come again, too.

He keeps _this_ orgasm going even longer when Solo lowers his head and begins sucking on one of her nipples, making Rey cry out in a higher pitch than her voice usually is at. The tears are steady now, too many things happening to her body at once. 

Solo pulls out suddenly when her fourth orgasm begins to wane, prying her arms from off his neck.  “You’re doing really well for a virgin,” he breathlessly says. 

And because Rey is in La-La land and everything feels like it’s muffled and underwater, her brain can’t keep up with her own stupid lie.

“ _ Thanks, _ ” she says back, before realizing what she’d done. 

Her hand rushes up to cover her mouth, eyes wide as Solo frowns at her, face read and trying to catch his breath, too.

“I fucking knew it. Why did you lie to me, Rey? I could have seriously hurt you.”

She wants to cry, but not from pleasure. She hates the tone of his voice, the hurt, the betrayal. 

“B-Because-” Rey blubbers out, “V-virgins are lame.”

He gives her a look, the same one from the other day at lunch, dick still completely hard and painfully swollen. 

“ _ Because they’re lame… _ ” Solo repeats, like he can’t believe it. 

He flips her back over so that Rey’s stomach is back against the mattress.

“That’s a pretty dumb fucking response, Princess.” Solo enforces his point by thrusting back in, Rey back arching as she tries to accommodate his stupidly endowed length. “You know, you don’t  _ have  _ to care what people think of you.”

He grabs at her hair, yanking her chin off the mattress so Rey’s moans echo into the air again.

“You care too much. About social status. About who's allowed to speak to you. It’s all so dumb.”

His thrusts are strong, the entire canopy bed creaking and moaning. She can feel sweat drip off his face and onto her back.

“I think you needed this little humbling, Princess,” he whispers down to her, hand still fisted in her locks. “To be fucked hard like this by just some loser who eats lunch next to the trash cans.”

Rey can’t say words at all anymore, her moans more like cries as she sobs through the pleasure. She’s way over-sensitized, on the brink of a fifth orgasm. Her tits  _ barely  _ brush against the comforter, but he reaches his free hand around to paw at them anyways. 

“Imagine what people would say if they saw us like this, you completely fucking wrecked while I take whatever the hell I-  _ ah - _ want.”

The hand moves from her tits and back to her ass, accompanied by a solid, firm smack.

Rey yelps and moans, begging for something,  _ anything.  _

“You know how fucking bad I felt when your friends laughed at me? When you lied about the partner project? And now, when you lied about being a virgin? It pissed me off, Princess.” Another smack. “It  _ really _ pissed me off.”

The guilt rushes up to her throat, alongside the pleasure that both threaten to build and break.

“I-I’m so-sorry!” Rey all but screams. “I didn’t-  _ fuck!” _

Her fifth orgasm suddenly swells in, set off by an especially hard spank. She hears Solo stutter behind her, still somehow fucking her, since he must have the endurance of a porn star. 

Rey can’t catch a breath,  _ literally.  _ She has no idea how Stacy came eleven times without dying, because her chest feels like it’s caving in and her hips ache so bad that her tears become hot and dizzy.

“ _ T-toast- _ ” Rey mutters, world hazing. Her mind tries to desperately recall the safe word, shocked she even has to use it, but if Solo doesn’t come soon, she’s going to pass out. 

It had to do with...carbs. 

Solo chases his own pleasure, speeding up. Rey must be too quiet.

“ _ Br-bread- uhnngg- cake- _ ”

What  _ was  _ it?

Her mind can’t come up with anything coherent at this point, Solo not hearing any of her pleas with her hair still in his grip, the other lightly smacking in time with his thrusts. 

_“B-Ben-”_ she tries, one final time.

Rey doesn't feel anything as her eyelids droop, the sounds of wet skin slapping sent to the whirlpool of her brain, her tears becoming cold as the world goes black.

++

The evening sun is completely gone by the time Rey’s eyes crack open, dry and crusty from crying. Her bedside lamp is on, the glow faint and warm. Her head is propped up by several pillows and when Rey looks down, she notices she’s not only dressed but tucked into her bed.

It takes a solid two minutes for her to figure out how the hell she ended up like this.

Everything below the waist hurts, but in a good way. She must have passed out after orgasm number god knows what. 

_ Shit, is Solo still here? _

He was obviously the one to clean up, dress her and place her in bed, Rey’s cheek’s warming at the thought. Because last she checked, he was pretty fucking angry with her. And...he had the right to be.

Jesus. She really is a bitch, isn't she?

Speaking of the devil, a knock comes from her bedroom door and before she can even respond, Solo creaks it open, surprised to see her awake and sitting up.

“Thank  _ god.  _ I was worried you were gonna be out all night.”

Rey is still rendered speechless, even when he approaches her bed with a sandwich hastily made and a glass of water.

“I n-noticed that nobody was home,” he awkwardly says, “so I didn’t know if I needed to call anyone. But I made you some dinner.”

He places them on her nightstand, the porcelain clinking carefully onto the glass.

“Are you...usually left home alone, Rey?”

There’s genuine concern in his voice. Rey can’t keep watching the odd sympathy in his face, confused about why it makes her heart swell.

There’s no way he’s  _ actually  _ concerned about her well-being. 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” she responds, grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite. “And I like it that way.”

Another lie. 

“No, you don’t.”

Of course he would know.

Rey only chews, eyes locked on the satin of her nightgown that Solo probably had to hunt for in her walk-in closet. Normally, she would scold anyone who would dare touch  _ her  _ things, but she can’t fathom scorning Solo anymore. 

“You should have used the safe word,” he says, almost irritated. “Why didn’t you?”

“I  _ did!  _ ” Rey nearly shouts. “I kept saying toast a-and bread and cake and-”

‘Everything _but_ the safe word!” he yells back. “It’s  _ bagel! _ ” 

Rey huffs, throwing the sandwich down. 

“Well, I couldn’t fucking remember, okay? I was on like, orgasm number seven. My mind was a mess!  _ I  _ was a mess!”

He doesn’t argue back. Rey’s frankly pissed now, and almost a tad sad, when she lazily tosses the plate back on the nightstand, choosing to settle into the bed, back turned to Solo.

“Leave me alone,” she demands, sniffling. 

Solo doesn’t move.  “I’m not leaving you in this state.” 

He pulls the bedsheet back before Rey can protest, slipping behind her. “You need aftercare.”

Rey doesn’t know what aftercare is. She doesn't  _ want  _ to know. 

But whatever Solo’s doing is making the tears suddenly stop.

He pulls her in close, an arm looped around her waist as the panicky breaths quiet down. Neither of them speak because no one has to. 

“I’m sorry, Rey,” he murmurs into her hair. “It wasn’t supposed to go like this.”

She only shakes her head.

“I’m sorry, too. About t-the other day. And lying."

She remains silent for a little.

"I had a great time, really. Besides, you know, passing the fuck out.”

Solo laughs a little, drawing her closer. 

“It really was a  _ very  _ intense AP gov project. Probably the hardest one I’ve ever had to do.”

Rey laughs at that, almost forgetting the stupid excuse she came up with so her friends would never realize just exactly what she was doing. 

Her friends…

“Do you...want to maybe get lunch together on Monday?” Rey shyly asks. She can’t believe the words leaving her mouth.

And apparently, Solo can't either. 

“Uh. Really?”

“Yea.”

He thinks for a moment, brushing a hand through her knotted hair. 

“That would be nice. Yes.”

She smiles, unseen to him.

“Oh and Rey?”

Her eyes open back up, sleep so close.

“Yes?”

“You can call me Ben. Only my teachers call me Solo.”

Her heart skips oddly.

“O-okay, Ben. Thank you.”

There's something she wants to do, but Rey hopes it won't be crossing a line.

"Can I..." she starts, nervous, "Can you kiss me?"

The hand stroking through her hair stills, until it reaches towards her chin and tilts her face towards him. From there, the angle is perfect for him to swoop down and kiss Rey deeply, her quiet moans drowned by his lips.

"Was that okay?" he shyly asks, rising back up.

Rey only smiles back. "Yea. You can keep doing that it you want. W-whenever you want I guess."

It feels strange to say such things, to him no less, but the oddness of the nature fads fast, especially when he kisses her again, then goes back to holding her, his breath warm against her neck. 

Rey still doesn’t understand him when she falls asleep mere minutes later, or when she wakes up in the morning, the sheets cold next to her. Did she really ask him to eat  _ lunch  _ with her? What the hell will everyone say?

_ You know, you don’t have to care what people think of you. _

Rey hears his words loud and clear without So- _ Ben  _ even being here. 

Oh well.

At least the rumors about the school’s Queen hanging around a dorky band geek will be exciting to hear once they make it to Rey. 

And who knows?

Maybe she’ll kiss him again, in front of everyone, just to  _ really  _ fuck around things. 

_ Hehe. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Rey tries to use a safe word but can't remember and Ben accidentally makes her pass out. Includes aftercare after.


End file.
